cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
The You! Guy
The YOU! Guy, is a supporting character in the Cute Mario Bros series. He was also an antagonist along with The Ehh Guy, but soon became an Anti-Hero. Dawning a mask hoodie stolen from a boy, The YOU! Guy is a loud, annoying yet loyal comedy relief who tends to put emphasis on the word, you, giving him his nickname. History Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, The YOU! Guy appears as the first guard that the Cute Mario Bros encounter. Unlike his partner (who they run into later), The YOU! Guy lets them go without a fight, even though it may have cost him the job. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, The YOU! Guy plays the part of The Ghost of Christmas Present. He shows Mario what Luigi is planning to do if Mario does not change his ways. Mario's Birthday In Mario's Birthday, The YOU! Guy along with The Ehh Guy are invited to his party. He agrees to show up if they have cookies. At the party, he hides behind a couch after he and The Ehh Guy are presumably frightened by Mario coming out without warning. As a gift, he gave Mario a Gillette Fusion shaver, adding that he thought he could use a shave. Mario ended up liking his gift more than what The Ehh Guy got him, which was half-eaten cheese. The Return of the Ehhs In The Return of the Ehhs, The YOU! Guy gets employed by Kermit's boss to defeat the Mario Brothers. He claims in this episode that The Ehh Guy is a cousin of his friend. This episode also reveals The YOU! Guy's origin story. It is revealed that a mysterious demon stole a boy's hoodie. The demon couldn't fit in it however and possibly switched bodies with the boy. Throughout the episode, The Ehhs try to blindside the brothers, but constantly fail whatever they plan. They are both defeated by Kermit later in the episode. Quest for the Mushroom In Quest for the Mushroom, The YOU! Guy appears as one of the guards at Death Forrest to try to prevent Mario from getting to the mushroom. The two fight until The YOU! Guy gets tired of fighting, in which he reveals his face turning out to be MarioMario8989. He bribes Mario with a guitar pick so he won't tell anybody his true identity. The Leprechaun In The Leprechaun, The YOU! Guy and The Ehh Guy return, revealing themselves to have stolen the 'Pot o' Gold'. They claim that they hadn't eaten in 5 months, last finding what The YOU! Guy claims were soggy 'Oh Henry!' bars. THE END of Luigi?! In THE END of Luigi?!, The YOU! Guy and The Ehh Guy make another cameo at the end of the episode. After Mario ties up Luigi, he summons the Ehhs to take Luigi for a couple of weeks as a result of the prank Luigi was pulling. This is the most recent appearance of the duo together. Personality The YOU! Guy is described by the creators of Cute Mario Bros as loud, angry, and stupid. He and The Ehh Guy provide comedy relief for their wacky antics throughout the series. Trivia * Unlike The Ehh Guy, he does not have nice handwriting. * He originally started out as an inside joke. * His favorite snack is cookies. * Tyler revealed in their commentary video for The Blue Terror that the hoodie is very uncomfortable wearing nowadays. He stated that it smells of vomit from Kermit's funeral and the smell never seemed to come out. Category:Bad Guys Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Good Guys Category:Humans Category:Villains